minecraftfandomcom-20200223-history
Iron Golem
|Damage= to |spawn=Near a group of 10 Villagers and 21 houses in any light level or anywhere created by The Player |drop=3-5 Iron Ingots 0-2 Roses }} Iron Golems are large, neutral mobs whose main purpose is to defend villagers in NPC villages. They are hostile when attacked by the player or when a player or a hostile mob is attacking the villagers. they can be also hostile if the player's popularity is below -15. Creation Iron golems will automatically spawn in NPC Villages provided there are 15 villagers. It does not have to be a naturally generated village; as long as there are 15 villagers and a house, an iron golem will spawn. The player may create them using blocks in a similar fashion to snow golems. To do so, the player must place 4 blocks of iron in a T-shape, and then place a pumpkin or a jack-o-lantern on top. This is equivalent to 36 Iron ingots, making creation somewhat of a task. Behavior They will take damage from hostile mobs but will not take damage from falling. They take 15 hits with a Diamond Sword to kill. If you attack a villager the Iron Golem will go after you. They do not fight against water currents which allows players to easily make Iron Golem farms. As well as hitting them, Iron Golems will also throw enemies in to the air. They will attack all non-explosive hostile mobs, and seem to avoid creepers and explosive mobs. Iron golems will not die if placed in places that snow golems melt, thankfully. Usage Some players use iron golems as guards, as they will automatically attack hostile NPCs, some mobs (not including creepers), and are incredibly strong. Iron golems are usually only used when the player has a lot of resources to spare, or is in need of protection, as they are fairly expensive resource-wise to make. Trivia *When created, Iron Golems will always face south. *Iron golems attack creepers only when they are low on health. *When an iron golem holds out a rose, it can turn a child villager into an adult villager. *You cannot create an iron golem if it was hooked up by sticky pistons using redstone circuits. *Iron golems will not attack mobs if they are in water. This may be due to the fact that iron golems cannot swim. *Iron golems can walk around in water and will not drown. *It is possible for iron golems to attack giants; they appear to run away from Iron Golems. *If you put the head (pumpkin) on before the other pieces of the body, then it will not create an iron golem. *Iron golems look similar to NPC villagers due to having a large, protruding nose, suggesting that they are designed to protect them. *Iron golems may be based on the robots from Hayao Miyazaki's movie Castle in the Sky. *Iron Golems cannot be created when a block underneath them is missing. *Iron Golems created by the player will not attack when provoked, however naturally spawned iron golems attack when provoked. Gallery Iron golem attacking.png|An Iron Gollem hitting the player in the air (texture pack used). Iron golem holding rose.png|An Iron Gollem holding a rose (texture pack used). 2013-06-20_23.07.46.png|Iron Golem floating on water. Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Neutral mobs Category:Player Made Category:Player-Made Utility Mobs Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Utility Category:Humanoids Category:Boss Mobs Category:Bosses